Broken Memories
by Knight of the Shining Star
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is known for not settling down, or slowing down for any gal... most of the time. When Sonic has finally decided to crush Amy's dreams forever, little did they know that Sonic has a new enemy... who hoped this would happen, and it has! Sonic will now have to finally decide his fate for the good of everyone's sakes... which might cost him everything!


_**Prologue: Breaking Away**_

**_In a dark forest, in the same universe of Sonic's world: Mobius..._**

In the shadowy depths, a shaded figure walked though a dark forest. The figure seemed like it would not cause trouble… but in this place, everyone causes trouble. A new shaded figure walked to the one who was walking around.

"Hello. I've been expecting you for quite sometime. I wonder why you came here, and how you were made by _its _rage, hate, anger and sadness. And I guess I will never know." the new figure murmured. The one who was walking alone sighed. "_It _has been feeding mentally on those feelings. Oh, _it _has also been feeling that way because of Amy. I am so happy for that. I have became the leader of this part of the lands for that reason. I hope your ambition will help me with that task I have to do, if you still will take part of that task." The shaded 'leader' murmured. The newcomer nodded.

"Of course, I would join you! You hate _it _as much as I do! Not to mention I kinda helped you gain your rank here." The newcomer whispered. "So, 'Darkside Master', what will you do to _it, _again?" the 'Darkside Master' grinned. "Well, Mephiles, I will write down the list of all the steps soon, wait until then. If you wait, the steps will be sure to please you. But one question… can you morph into other forms?" the 'Darkside Master' asked in deep interest. Mephiles nodded. The 'Darkside Master' smirked and snapped his fingers. "Great! Here is the person you need to morph to a very close look-a-like. I know who it is, but she is the key to the first part of our plan, not to mention 'Plan A'." the 'Darkside Master' finished and quickly sighed when he saw the look on his accomplice's face. "Erm… 'Darkside Master', I need to ask four things. One: What is the conclusion if this works? Two: What do you mean 'Plan A,' is there a 'Plan B?' Three: Why haven't you gotten yourself a real name instead of 'Darkside Master'? Four: Do I have to go as _her_? Ok, make the five: Why can't I go as someone else?" Mephiles asked to the 'Darkside Master.'

The dark-sided hedgehog sighed in frustration. "Okay, Mephiles, here is the answers to all those questions. One: It should be that _I _will be the _real _Sonic. Well… a darker version of the real Sonic. Two: Well, yes. If the plan ends up that it fails, I needed to make sure it will become a sweet success, so I made up to 'Plan Z'. Three: I am trying to find a great name to have. I am naming myself, so for now I will be known as the 'Darkside Master.' Four: Yes, 'Plan A' needs you to be _her_, I feel so sorry that you have to be her, just saying. And I think that answers: two and four answers question five, just saying as well."

Mephiles nodded. "Ok. Thanks for your answers, but now shouldn't we spy on those _things_?" The darkside smirked. "Well, you noticed just in time! We have the golden opportunity to cause Chaos Control in their world to send them to the place where they will fight and the plan will be tested out. That place, what is it called… oh, right. Station Square, the place in Earth that Sonic and friends first came into when they had that Chaos Control that changed their lives." They both nodded. "Chaos Control!" the 'Darkside Master' hissed. Then the almost totally real Chaos Emerald glowed and took them to the world that many people knew that the world's most famous hero lived. However... things wouldn't go so well right now for the famous hero, he in only a few seconds would see his long-time home burning down to the ground...

**_A few minutes later, after the meeting... in Mobius_**

Sonic started to walk faster to turn his pace into a run. "Darn it! I am too late!" Sonic exclaimed as he saw the place where he rested and lived for so long burn in the flames that was created by his rival. Sonic knew that some of his friends was in town at that time... it was most unlikely that any of them might have survived. Sonic growled something and gritted his teeth hard. He knew he found out the attack was happening at the last minute, but the price of knowing too late was too much for Sonic to control his anger when he would next see Dr. Eggman. Shadow raced to where Sonic stood. "What are you staring a-a-at! Whoa. It looks like you finally made a 'too late' appearance that will cost you a lot." Shadow exclaimed and then sneered at the blue hedgehog. Sonic glared in hate at the jet black and crimson hedgehog. "Ha-ha. Why don't you just jump into the flames to see if anyone is waiting to be saved?" Sonic snapped. Shadow saw the extreme fury and rage boiling in his eyes, so Shadow knew that it wouldn't be nice to make fun at him, and he wanted to, but he kept his mouth zipped at any rude things at the moment. Then Shadow noticed that Sonic didn't see Dr. Eggman's ship coming, so this was his chance to at least make a smirk at him, so Shadow smirked and pointed up.. "Why not have your revenge on the Doctor anyway? He is floating above you now." Shadow murmured. Sonic looked up to see Dr. Eggman. "_Well, hedgehog! Like your surprise? I knew you would like it! Oh, right! Someone needs to speak to you."_ Sonic heard the speakers blast out of the ship to his aching ears. "Hey, if this is your type of a joke then you are-!" Sonic started when he was cut off by a scream coming from the speakers. "_Sonic! Please save me! Sonic! Help!_" Sonic and Shadow heard a girl scream.

"Amy! Darn it! Shadow, want to help me out?" Sonic asked Shadow which quickly after he asked Shadow nodded. Sonic jumped from the edge of the town and Shadow shortly followed after. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow commanded with a command to hit a part of the floating base where they could run to the Doctor and save Amy. Shortly after yellow glowing spears that looked like lightning hit the place where Shadow's arm pointed at and made an opening. Sonic nodded to Shadow who smirked and did a 'Sonic Spin' to reach the opening, which Shadow followed Sonic. Sonic landed with no sound and started to bolt to where the main control room was, for the fact Amy and Dr. Eggman was there. Shadow then was at the entrance of the opening he made when he saw a streak of light where only Chaos Control could have been made by. Shadow was prepared to jump to it, but hesitated for the fact that he couldn't abandon his mission. So he turned away from the Chaos Control light and ran after Sonic.

Once the 'Darkside Master' saw the shadowy hedgehog run with his 'hero side', he grinned. He chuckled for the fact that Dr. Eggman was carrying out his plan… and he didn't even know. Rubbing his hands, he signaled Mephiles to follow him to the teleportation point to hide from Sonic and his friends until it was time. Mephiles then ran a bit faster than him, but the 'Darkside Master' managed to keep up to him. Mephiles handed the fake Chaos Emerald that he had been holding for his partner sternly. "I hope you get this right… it only has use for _one more _Chaos Control." Mephiles muttered. His partner sighed and took the emerald. "Of course, I will get it right! I am not the freaking idiot I resemble. I hope he _does _get a brain soon though, he is apart of our plan! So is Amy, but he is the key to owning both worlds that will never fight, and will co-exist in peace… my way." the 'Darkside Master' hissed. He chanted the ancient words of this world, and teleported to the place where Sonic and his friends will be teleported in only a couple of minutes…

Sonic sped though the hallways to the aircraft that Dr. Eggman called his base, being followed by Shadow. "Shadow, you will distract Eggman, I will get Amy away, get the Chaos Emeralds, and then we get the heck outta here!" Sonic explained briefly. Shadow grunted to show he understood, but was confused why he said 'Get the Chaos Emeralds'. He didn't mention having the Chaos Emeralds in his ship, so Shadow guessed he didn't hear that. Sonic burst open the door, where Eggman was controlling the ship. Sonic's guess was right: the Chaos Emeralds were being held here. Shadow then started smashing parts of the control panel to distract Dr. Eggman. "Shadow, wait! Stop! If you continue smashing _those _controls, the ship will blow up! It might create Chaos Control, Shadow, stop!" Dr. Eggman pleaded in a desperate voice… which was a first in a very long time. Shadow continued to do it. Like he was going to stop for no good reason- wait… _Chaos Control to somewhere else!?_

Sonic called out to Amy, who grabbed him. "Oh, Sonic! I knew you would come for me!" Amy squealed. Sonic gasped for breath. "Amy! Let go! This. Isn't. The. Time. _Ack! I can't breathe!_" Sonic choked out. Amy didn't let go, instead she grabbed on to him tighter. _"Amy! I can't breathe! Let go, you are going to be the death of me here! You are suffocating me!" _Sonic rasped. Amy then noticed and let go, leaving Sonic to catch his breath. "Sorry about that, Sonic!" Amy said in a cheerful voice. Then noticing he still needed the Emeralds, he grabbed for them… only to receive a shock like an electrical one, except this was from the Chaos Emeralds. Everyone stared at the Chaos reaction. "Now look at what you have done! You made Chaos Control!" Dr. Eggman shouted.

Sonic opened his eyes. "Chaos Control!? Oh, no! We gotta get the heck out of here, like I said to ya before… oh, it's too late. Darn it!" Sonic choked out. Shadow then noticed that he did _way _too much distracting… Knuckles wouldn't like this. Amy gasped at the sight of this and then held on to Sonic again. "Amy! Let go! Seriously!" Sonic gasped out. Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog. "This is all your damn fault, faker. If you warned me to stop, I would have! But you were too busy cuddling the girl… so, this is how you take care of plans, huh! I should have kept on Dr. Eggman's side!" Shadow snapped. Sonic narrowed his eyes. Sonic was about to snap at Shadow something rude when Chaos Control happened, teleporting all people, animals, and certain places to the world that Mephiles and the 'Darkside Master' had hoped.

_**In Station Square... a few hours later from the blast from Chaos Control**_

Sonic's muscles were tensed and was stiffened. Sonic opened his eyes weakly and got up. "Grrr… Shadow blames me for _this, _huh? Wait until I-… am I where I think I am?" Sonic muttered under his breath. Sonic was in the middle of the street. Sonic then had a quick flashback about when this happened once before. "Huh, so I am back, I might as well make a break for it, and find out exactly where I am, in this place." Sonic groaned and jumped on a few roofs of houses and found a height that gave him the ability to find out if he was really back into the place he had shoved to the back of his memories, and if he has in a place in this town, more like a square, that he remembered. Sonic bent down, and looked around. "Huh, I am _exactly _in the same place I was last time, so I will give a rough answer of: _yes_… _damn you, Shadow!_" Sonic hissed in the air. He had the feeling that we was being watched, so he made a huge leap off of the building, and ran on the road, being careful not to make anyone have a car accident. Closing his eyes, Sonic remembered the last time this happened. _'I was running away from the Station Square Police, I got chased by Sam Speed, or also known as the 'Speed King', and I fell into a darned pool… if that happens again, I swear- oof!' _Sonic thought and exclaimed when he noticed his closed his eyes for too long and smashed his head into a building. Sonic got out of the wreckage, dazed and glad no one was in there, and turned and shook his head, trying to get debris off him. Then familiar sirens rang in his ears, making Sonic's left eye very slowly twitch. Sonic then bolted away from the place he smashed into.

Sonic knew he was being chased by the police, and shrugged and grinned… and slowed down. _'So, they want to chase me… put me in a mental place or jail… or whatever the heck they want to put me in, and I want to make sure they got a reason to remember not to bother me… so… lets have some fun!' _Sonic thought evilly. Sonic then jumped on one of the hoods of the police cars, careful to make sure it wasn't the glass window, and only on the top of the car. Sonic chucked and did a relaxing pose. "Hey! Blue thing, get off my damn hood! You are going to give ideas to the kids who will be watching you do this!" One of the police shouted from their car. "Oh, then note this, kids: Don't try this at home, only the pros can pull this stunt off, and you would be dead if you tried this without experience!" Sonic mocked. He got off the hood, and sped the other way around, making the police skid to a stop to catch him. Sonic faked a yawn, and then made a real yawn. "Man, this would be around… a rough 7:00 P.M. in my world, and its 9:00 P.M. here… not much of a difference… so I guess my mind is foolin' me. Nice… huh? What's that?" Sonic murmured. Sonic skidded to a stop, grinned, and ran the other way, where the police made a barricade… just like last time. "Ah, it's bigger, and it has police ready to shoot me… sheesh, ya think someone would have the respect to remember me!" Sonic growled. Sonic wasn't prepared for the light trap they set up, instantly blinding him with a bright light. Making sure he didn't stop too late, he made a 'Sonic Spin' that accelerated his jump length and power, and jumped over the barricade, which he thought he came out unscathed, but one bullet got his arm. Then Sonic made a trick to make them think that he was still running, and jumped on to the top of a streetlight, to see if anyone _did _remember him, or if they had any interesting comments about that show.

"Woah! Did you see that!? It jumped over that barricade, with only one bullet from a rough sixty bullets that tried to shoot it down!" One person remarked. Sonic chuckled at that one… but stopped to notice he said 'only _one _bullet'. He checked his body for any bullets that might have hit him. After a few seconds, he found one on his right shoulder, but it was only a scratch from it, it wasn't there, thank goodness. He listened to a few more, when (finally) he heard what he wanted. "Wait a minute! Wasn't that Sonic the Hedgehog!?" one of the women of the team asked. The voice was familiar to Sonic as much as chili dogs was his favourite food. "What is her name… it was something that Rouge liked… a gem… Topaz? Is that the name?" Sonic whispered. _'Yeah! That is it! Rouge's partner in crime! Wait, in fighting crime… she is an agent! Ah! G.U.N. musta been with the barricade too!" _Sonic looked down, careful not to make a sound, and his guess was correct, again. Sonic then perked his ears a bit, to see if anyone commented on that. "Topaz, are you sure? You know how more robots have been updated…" Another person asked. "I am positive, sir. The skills even for a robot that is more modified than ours couldn't do a stunt like that, and also: Robots aren't that agile… and that 'robot' was _very _agile." Topaz sighed. Sonic grinned, jumped off the pole without a sound, and slowly crept forward. By mistake stepping on a random stick from a tree, it snapped, and the G.U.N. and the Station Square Police turned around, and only saw the blur from Sonic and a very strong breeze. "That, again, is more proof. Sir, I have seen the hedgehog before, just because you are replacing the original commander who gone in retirement, and you got a higher rank and you are younger than me, doesn't mean that I am wrong!" Topaz snapped.

Sonic's speed was a rough 983 miles per hour, which would make stopping a bit challenging, if he needed to. Sonic then skidded to a stop again, and jumped on another streetlight. Sonic looked at the wound, it was pretty bad, and deep. Sonic put his hand over it, instantly stinging, so Sonic put pressure on his shoulder. "To use Shadow's way of speaking in this situation, Damn that bullet! Ugh! I should've been watching out for that." Sonic hissed, his glove staining crimson over the wound. He wrapped some bandage over his wound, which was staining now the bandage. Sonic looked at his glove, halfway bathed in blood. Sonic sighed in relief as the wound stopped stinging as much as it did before. Sonic shook his arm, giving it some reason to numb down the pain faster. He heard sirens again… but this is even more familiar than the police. Sonic shrugged and jumped down of the streetlight, shook off some of the blood on his hand, and started running again, as if he didn't have anything else better to do. Sonic heard the siren come closer, he knew the car was pretty fast, but he knew he could outrun it as fast as he can blink, and when he heard one voice he actually slowed down for a moment. What Sonic heard was this: _'Ah, welcome back, tired of being the fastest thing alive in your planet only? It's nice to see a competitor again, after a rough eleven years.' _

Again, Sonic knew it was a rival… that he didn't have a grudge on, only a rival that he liked to race against. Sonic purposely slowed down until he could reach the window of the car. He knocked on it, making the driver looked shocked to know it was actually him, winked, and blasted in a faster speed than when they first met. Sonic made a chuckle. "Well, seems like nothing has changed here, it's been seven years for me, eleven for you, does it matter, that we haven't seen each other for a while and we actually remember each other? Nope, the years doesn't, remembering does, nice to know you remember, heh-heh-heh-heh!" Sonic shouted back. Sonic then saw the highway has been finished, he was at a part that wasn't their before… until he noticed a turn. Sonic noticed the turn a bit too late, Sonic tried to turn to the left, his shoulder making him have a throbbing headache, so that was out. "Erm, scratch that thought… too late to stop… great." Sonic muttered, so Sonic reached a super high speed and tried to one of those 'run-until-you-run-out-of-ground-and-glide' tricks, which turned out well. Sonic sighed in relief._ 'At least one thing went well today… I just hope the ending won't be the same… but I think I outran my last record of speed when I ran here last time.' _Sonic thought in a bit of joy. Sonic then decided to look around the new Station Square, which really hasn't changed much. _'Wow, humans are so slow in changing stuff. And then there is my world, when they don't see something fitting, they build. At least they don't pollute either, I can smell the fumes from those smokestacks they have, or whatever they are called.' _Sonic thought. Sonic saw his landing point, the Emerald Coast Sea. "Well… almost perfect. I had to just go 3 miles per hour slower, and I could land in the sand. But then again, two things: One, it seems farther up here, I might be in for dry land. Two, why go slow if you are meant to be the fastest thing alive." Sonic stated, and of course at that moment, he lost momentum in the air. "_Noooooooooooooooooooo_!" Sonic yelled as he plummeted to the sea shore.

And in a few seconds, a soft hitting sound and a voice muffling was a sign… but with a bit of muffled yelping, he did pretty good with aiming, he hit the seashore. "Next time on the 'Sonic Show', we will be teaching a new thing, it's called: _Aiming_. Good night, and do not do what I just did." Sonic hissed, muffled by being halfway into the sand. Immediately, Sonic pulled himself out, and jumped on the building he once knew, and watched the sunset. Sonic stared at the sun directly, like how your mother would tell you _not _to. Sonic stared at it for a few more seconds, and then turned away. Knowing he blurred his vision, he knew why he did it. "What are the chances, that I end up here, again? If that chance was so low, what are the chances everyone is here? About the same." Sonic muttered. Looking down, people were crowding around the building. _'Wait to go, idiot. You blinded yourself, and now you have to GO somewhere. I guess I will try going in blind…' _Sonic thought. Sonic jumped backward, turned around, and even if everything was blurred, he could see well enough to know when to jump, when to run left, right, straight ahead, or to run up or down, and stuff like that. Sonic jumped to the forest, a place Sonic knew almost like home.

_**At the same time, a bit later….**_

Amy opened her eyes, she was lying on a floor, but where? Where was she? Her muscles were a bit stiff, but not the _half _of what Sonic had faced. She got up quickly and she looked around. _'Hmpt! Where is Sonic and the others? And why am I covered in icky, gooey stuff!?' _Amy wondered. She got up, brushed off some of the 'goo' off her dress and walked out of the cave (She found that she was in a cave when she saw the 'goo'.) and then looked at the meadow she was in. It lead to a forest that leads to… _Station Square!? _"Omigosh! I am in that world again!" Amy noticed. She walked slowly into the forest, and then looked around. "Yep, I'm totally in Station Square! I wonder if the rest of us are in here too!?" Amy yelped in interest. She walked around the city where a blur hit her. "Oh, Sonic! I knew you would find me, or more like I would find you!" Amy squealed. The hedgehog she was hugging was really Shadow, not like Amy would notice while she was squeezing Shadow. "Amy, damn it! I am not Shadow-err, Sonic! Damn you, let go!" Shadow gasped. Amy didn't hear in her fantasized dreams of finding Sonic. Shadow felt a bit of sweat slowly fall on his top-right spine. "_Goddamn it, Amy! I am not Sonic! Find the faker and hug him as if he was dying and let go! AGGGHHHHH!" _Shadow hissed. Amy opened her eyes and looked up to Shadow, who was clearly ticked. "Oh, sorry… Shadow! I didn't know it was you! Where is Sonic, do you know?" Amy asked. Shadow growled and shook his head. "Of course not! I was looking for the goddamn faker now! So, let's go find him together, but stay away from me, so we stop getting attention to people who are walking by here!" Shadow snapped. Amy sighed, she knew that telling Shadow no would be a bad idea. She ticked him off enough, she would have to give in and say yes. "Fine, but don't be rude to me! Got that?" Amy hissed.

Shadow and Amy looked around the city, not calling Sonic's name out like an idiot, but by just looking for Sonic himself, or looking for any signs of him being here at all. Shadow felt mad for finding Amy, she didn't need to see what he was going to do to that… thing! Even worse, he kept hearing her talk all the time! He couldn't even thing straight! What can be worse than this? Shadow slowly stopped. "What's wrong, Shadow?" Amy asked. Shadow turned around, ticked off. "_Can you SHUT UP for a few seconds!? My FREAKING ears are BLEEDING!" _Shadow snapped. Amy looked offended. "Well, if you don't like me talking, you can go off without me." Amy sneered to him. Shadow knew he couldn't leave Sonic's apparent, little stalker here alone. But to tick her off, Shadow grinned and said: "Fine, that would be great, g'bye!" Shadow hissed in a grateful tone. He only walked a few steps until he heard Amy running to him, screaming: "Wait, wait for me!" Shadow sighed in anger. "Then learn to shut up for a few moments, and let's find your victim." Shadow murmured as he continued to walk, Amy trailing him.

Shadow finally found a trace of the faker he hated so much. An apparent 'friend' came to him. Unfortunately, with humans being color blind, him looking a tiny bit like Sonic, and with Amy trailing him… he resembled Sonic. "Hey, Sonic-wait, you are his… black-hedgehog-rival, right?" the human asked. Shadow sighed in relief, not all humans scream it is him for hours, saying he is Sonic, this human knew something. "That's right. Why? You've seen him? I have his stalker here, if you do know, please tell me, so I can get her to _leave me ALONE!_" Shadow said. The racer took off his helmet. Amy walked up to the 'human'. "Hiya, Sam! Long time no see! How are you?" Amy shouted. Shadow raised one of his eyes in surprise. Whoever this… 'Sam' is, he is going to help him find Sonic, or… or he is going to have 'Little Miss Stalker' following him all day! 'Sam' nodded. "It's been great. I heard you were looking for Sonic, so I will say this: I raced him across the bridge where he fell into the pool where Chris lives. Of course he didn't splash in there again, he fell into the seashore of Emerald Coast, and he ran into the forest. Oh, right, one more thing: did he get hurt in the shoulder last time ya saw him?" Sam explained to the two wandering hedgehogs. Amy and Shadow looked at each other and exchanged glances. Amy shook her head, thus did Shadow. "Nope, only got shocked by the power of the Chaos Emeralds, no wounds otherwise, why?" Shadow explained. He knew he didn't need to ask why, he did an idiotic move and ripped off his arm, with it dangling… at least he hoped that was what. "Well, I saw him with a bandage wrapped around his right shoulder. I guessed it was kinda bad, considering it was fresh and it was already crimson with blood, also guessing he pressed the wound on with his hand too, because that was soaked with blood." Sam explained. Shadow shrugged. "Serves him right for being the cocky self he is." Shadow growled. Shadow was about to add something else before Amy cut him off. "Oh! That must've been horrible! You said the forest? Hmmm… I went though there before Shadow bumped into me to get to Station Square." Amy thought and told them. Shadow shrugged and sighed, followed by a sigh from the 'Speed King'. "Fine, then we will look there." _I hope he is lying on the floor bleeding everything out. _Shadow added silently. Shadow waved to Sonic's 'friend', and started walking to the forest, where a shaded figure hit him.

"Knuckles! What are you doing here?" Amy asked in wonder. Knuckles made a scowl. "I was looking for the blue idiot who burnt down a city, and caused us to come here? Maybe that is what I am doing here." Knuckles deepened the scowl. Amy pulled out her hammer. "Sonic is not an idiot, you got your Angel Island here, right!? So why don't you help us find him in the forest?" Amy requested. Shadow got up, the dark hedgehog glanced to the echidna. "Nice that you can 'drop in' on me, why _don't_ you join us? You can beat up Sonic with me when I, err, we find him, if you join us!" Shadow pointed out. Knuckles made a grunt of approval. "Sure, I will join you." Knuckles answered, bleakly. Sam shrugged and sighed, practically saying: "I will never get you guys…" So Shadow grinned, and walked to the forest, with Knuckles and Amy, hoping to find that blue hedgehog.

Sonic was relaxing in a tree, adding extra bandage to the wound, which was pouring out blood. "Hmpt, I only hope this doesn't get infected." Sonic growled under his breath. He made a good temporary resting place: A place to rest (or a tree), a place to clean his wound (a small pond, which had a steam that leads to who-knows-where), a place where to gather some healing equipment (also known as: herbs) and a good view (or a forest). Sonic then walked around the forest, looking for some herbs to help with the deep wound on his shoulder. He found in a few moments the herbs he needed, jumped back on a tree at his resting place, tore off the bandage, and applied them on him. Sonic felt the herbs sting on his shoulder wound, but it was better to get his mind on something else. He quickly wrapped a new and fresh bandage over the wound. He heard someone coming, so he hid deeper in the tree, where only people who wanted to cut down the forest would try to check, and waited, looking though a hole in the trunk of the tree. Sonic saw Shadow, Amy and Knuckles walking around the forest, of course they wanted to find him, but at the same time of being hurt without company… he wouldn't let _them _have the pleasure of annoying/torturing him! Sonic then closed his eyes to think about one disturbing memory when he was being hunted by them at the BINGO Highway.

_**Sonic's Flashback:**_

_Sonic was running away from the gang for a while, after all, he needed a break sometimes too! Although… Sonic's idea of a 'vacation' from the gang _wasn't _this by a long shot. "Whew, I finally made it somewhere where I can get away! But… would _Shadow _think of this spot?" Sonic sighed. Sonic then jumped into a BINGO game that was being played… 'pinball' style. Sonic made sure his 'Sonic Spin' was unrecognizable by the shaded figures… if they were some of his gang… other than Tails. Of course it wasn't… it was Shadow, Amy and Knuckles. _'Oh, gosh… what are they doing here-right! Left, left, right! Left, right, straight ahead, I am in a 'pinball' labyrinth! Left, left, left, right, left, straight ahead, roll back!' _Sonic thought. He tried to be a normal-sized small 'pinball' ball, which happened to actually fool them for now! Sonic chuckled silently, hoping they still would fall for the pawn. "I think the small blue one will win!" Amy cried. "It looks like a Sonic 'pinball!' Oh! Isn't it cute!?" Shadow then glared at the 'Sonic pinball.' "Yeah… sure it is Amy. Look, I think it's pointless to look here, unless you want to gamble, it's going to be a freaking long time before we find the faker." Shadow hissed. This was the normal voice he would do. Knuckles nodded and snickered. Shadow and Knuckles pointed to the girls who passed by, voting on the game. Amy glared at them both. "You... you... you idiot pigs ! Ugh, if I am going to find Sonic, I am going to have to think about getting someone like _Tails _here, he wouldn't be checking out on the ladies… and you have something with Rouge already, Shadow!" Amy scowled. Sonic sighed in relief, he just hoped the game took long enough to make them LEAVE!_

_Sonic was still in play in the labyrinth, gladly… he wasn't knocked out! Unlike the seven out of fourteen that has dropped into oblivion. Sonic started to control himself more in the field, and he was actually being voted on! But the sad news: They. Were. Still. Here! "Oh, come on! Find a new place! Go to a new mission! Go away, somewhere, anywhere, somehow, just go!" Sonic growled under his breath. Of course Amy was voting for him… damn it. So now they _would _stay until the round ended… if he lived though the round! _'Why didn't I look before I leapt into a 'pinball' game…? I could have been in a normal 'pinball' bingo! But I had to be in a survival 'pinball' bingo! I just hope I get… what numbers do I have left… Seven… Three… five… and eight… and the rest have only three numbers out of nine! Thank goodness! Just let me live!' _Sonic's mind pleaded. Sonic found the marker for five and pressed down, now only three numbers left! He heard Amy's embarrassed calls for her bet to win… Shadow's ticked off pouting, and Knuckles doing the 'You want a small pot?' gag. Seriously… that gag Knuckles was doing was funny… but not really at the same time, because if he went to jail… he was not going to get his butt out of there. Sonic then found the number three and pressed on the button. For a second, Sonic thought he would go deaf, Amy's cheering was making his ears bleed! He just hoped that no one would have the same problem (which they most likely did), or they kick her out. Sonic then found the number eight, which was kinda hard to get, but he pressed down the button. Now Sonic needed all the luck he could get, almost all the balls were gone, and almost all of them trying to get seven! There was a ramp that would go down with too much weight… but that was the only way how to get to the seven, so Sonic got on the ramp and leapt to the seven. He barely made it, he just skidded over the edge, and pressed hard down on the seven, and at that moment, he was teleported to the ball storage room, where the surviving three balls was teleported to, too. _

_He sighed in relief… now they can for sure give up on him being here… but then someone shoved Amy to the storage room too. "Ok, when you shut up, you can come back up." Sonic heard the manager snap, and then the manager shut the doors of the ball storage. _'Great, next thing I need is Omochao announcing that I am here, and my life will be perfectly ruined.' _Sonic thought, hatefully. Then Amy saw the ball he was curled up in, and she hugged him… in a dark place… in a dark corner… in a place alone… oh! How he could just die here, curled up in this exact spot! "Amy. Let. Go. Ok? I'd. Rather. Be. Alone." Sonic said very slowly… and deadly quiet. Amy stared at Sonic, and then hugged him tighter. "Omigosh! I found you my Sonic!" Amy made a fan girl shriek. Sonic then gasped for air. "Amy! UGH!" Sonic started, but then Amy did a force peck on the lips to him. Sonic's eye twitched… then he found a good use to be in the dark room… so he could kill her without anyone suspecting. _'Oh. My. Freaking. God. She just kissed me! What the hell what that about!?' _Sonic's mind screamed in pure rage. Then almost shoving her away, he tried to use Chaos Control to get five million miles away from that stalker. He then teleported himself… very quietly… to Tails' Workshop, hoping he wasn't over there. "Chaos. Control." Sonic whimpered. He could feel embarrassment surging though him like if he was drowning, not to mention rage._

_Gladly for Sonic, he wasn't home. So now… he would run to the nearest river, and try to strangle the life out of himself to forget this. So, Sonic reached for the doorknob, but it was already turning… because now Tails was coming, so Sonic jumped on the couch, and put a blanket over him, pretending to be sick... which actually made him feel really sick, after all he experienced... it just made himself want to hurl right now. Tails walked into the entrance of the workshop, when he saw Sonic curled up on the couch, looking pretty sick. "Hiya, Sonic! Is something wrong? Because, no offence, you look pretty sick." Tails examined. Sonic started to shiver. "I guess you can say that…" Sonic rasped, because after that life-scarring moment, he could use the company, and also a lot of TLC… maybe not as much L because of Amy. Yeah, a bit of TC is what he needed. Tails did a side-frown. "OK, I know you went to BINGO Highway… but then what the heck happened to make you so… sickly?" Tails asked, very suspicious of his 'brother.' Sonic pulled the blanket that was up to his neck all over him, wrapped himself like a caterpillar in a cocoon, and turned away from the door and faced the couch. "Something very… horrible, disturbing, that sort of thing that can make me... so damn screwed." Sonic said, very sickly, again. So in the end, Sonic stayed in that couch for three weeks, without taking a step… after that he threw up for a few hours because that thought poisoned his mind, and then after 3 months, he got up to be himself again._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sonic then blinked that thought out of his mind again, because he swore, if he ever thought of that again, he would sprawl on a couch, and do the same thing _again_, without hesitation, and times the throwing up part by ten. So Sonic made sure he wouldn't even breathe… well, almost not even breathe. He then saw Shadow shrug and pointed to the meadow, telling Amy and Knuckles to run ahead there, they nodded and rushed to the meadow. Sonic sighed in relief, and then Shadow walked up to the tree trunk where he was hiding and he whispered: "I will help you out of this once. Only because I would not live to remember you acting like how you did last time… that made me think of you as weak, yes, but I'd rather have a strong faker who would fight me. So, you're off the hook." So, Shadow then ran off with them. Sonic blinked in surprise. He actually _helped _him this time. Sonic made a note to himself to pay him a ton of rings later for this. Sonic then sighed in total relief that he wouldn't have to hide for much longer, and then he heard Tails calling to him. He tried to spring up, using _arm _strength, which backfired quickly because he remembered the shoulder wound that showed he shouldn't have done that halfway though the jump. His shoulder aching like the deepest hell he could be, he called out, struggling, Tails' name in his normal voice without showing pain… at least the best he could without showing pain. "Sonic?" Tails called out, seeing him couched on a tree branch. Sonic jumped down again, the pain rising even more than before, because he again, used _arm _strength. Tails must have seen the hesitation in the landing, or maybe the pain in the mid jump, or he finally saw the bandage because Tails made _the _face. "Alright… mind explaining what happened to your _lovely _shoulder?" Tails asked. Sonic scowled, but he made a few rules/promises with Tails when they decided to be 'brothers', like for instance: No hiding/lying to each other unless you _must _hide something/lie about something, and stuff like it. "Erm, lets just say in a quick matter that a bullet made a deep scratch on my right shoulder." Sonic muttered. Tails then looked worriedly at him. "Oh! Are you okay, Sonic? It looks like it was gushing out the blood…" Tails noted dryly. Sonic shrugged… and then felt the feeling he was being watched… and also the feeling that the wound might have now just became infected. "Err, darn it… I think my wound's infected." Sonic scowled again. Tails made a side-frown, like the one he made in Sonic's flashback. "Uh-huh. Yeah, I think you are going to have to have that checked… unless you want to die by blood poisoning or something, but I am not saying it _will _happen, but it is a possibility." Tails murmured. Sonic nodded. "Sooo… anyplace you have in mind to hide out then?" Sonic questioned his best friend. Tails shrugged. "The workshop didn't come with us, only Angel Island and a few other landmarks and houses." Tails pointed out. Sonic sighed in defeat. "Great! Just great!"

Sonic and Tails started to walk though town, hoping someone else would come along. At some point of the town, Sonic stopped and closed his eyes, thinking deeply of something. _'Hmm. I think I will give Amy a piece of my mind. Yeah! I am going to tell her to back off! Let's see how she'll like that! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! No, wait! I will tell her I am not her "boyfriend" and break up with her! Ha! I'll love this!' _Sonic thought… kind of evilly. Tails then saw Sonic standing on the sidewalk, with closed eyes and was thinking evilly about something. "Hey, Sonic, if you are too busy thinking, I can leave you here!" Tails shouted out. That was Tails' way of saying: "Earth to Sonic! Snap out of it for the moment! We have something we need to do!" So Sonic's eyes flew open and he ran to Tails' side. "Erm, right!" Sonic muttered quietly. Then Sonic looked back, immediately wishing he hadn't. Sonic started to pick up the pace. Tails followed after, not knowing what Sonic was getting agitated about. However, Tails could hear Sonic cursing under his breath the same thing over and over. "I found you, Sonic!" Tails and Sonic heard Amy shout out to the boys. Sonic smacked his hand on his face. "Oh, crap." Sonic cursed. "Why now? Why now? Tails, just run the other way, I'll find a way to avoid suicide, got it?" Sonic commanded. Tails hesitated, but nodded. So Tails ran to where Shadow would be, and Sonic ran to the forest, hoping he wouldn't be caught by his annoying stalker, and somewhere in the shadows, the 'Darkside Master' and Mephiles was smirking and enjoying the fact that there plan had just begun.

_**A/V: Hello, everyone! Here is where the Prologue where this story starts! Erm… it was a pretty good piece for me, I showed a lot of skill and time here, unlike most of my deleted stories that was freaking horrible. I tried to do this with more skill, so I hope you like it! If you see some mistakes, please show them to me, so I can fix them, and also I hoped you liked this entry from me! A pretty long one too! I started this when I should've been writing my Christmas Special that I started too late. Note: I will be still working on KHSS, a new version of Saberstar's Sorrow, Moonshine Pack, Shadow's Destiny *WolfQuest and Wolves of the Beyond Crossover* and Furystar's Prophecy *Warriors FanFiction*, and a couple other stories, so don't worry if I don't update for a while, I am trying to be a bit better with my writing style and skill. Oh, and I am sorry for not making an appearance with any of my stories for a very long time! Favorite, Follow, Review, whatever! Oh, just a heads up: The story has been updated from it's horribleness... so I hope you will keep reading on!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**~Knight of the Shining Star**_


End file.
